


i'm low on gas and you need a jacket

by papi_chulo



Category: Pierce the Veil, Sleeping With Sirens
Genre: AU, Kinda, M/M, Porn With Plot, Smut, Songfic, Strangers to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-03
Updated: 2015-05-03
Packaged: 2018-03-28 21:31:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3870481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/papi_chulo/pseuds/papi_chulo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vic's low on gas and Kellin needs a jacket.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i'm low on gas and you need a jacket

VIC’S POV:

 

I drove along the empty road with one hand on the steering wheel, the other dangling out of the open window. It was around three a.m and I’d left my house around two hours ago after an explosive argument with my now ex-boyfriend. 

 

He had blown up at me because I couldn’t provide much money with my minimum wage job as a bartender. I had a band too but we had yet to take off and tiny gigs at dingy clubs that stank of weed didn’t pay all too much.

 

I’d been randomly driving around, trying to take my mind off of everything that happened when my crappy old jeep began going slower and slower until the engine stuttered to a halt. 

 

“Fuck.” I cursed as I looked at the gas meter, realising the tank was empty.

 

I hopped out of the car after grabbing my phone and wallet, making sure the doors were locked behind me. I wasn’t too far away from my apartment now and I could easily walk home and come back with a canister of gas the next morning to bring the car home.

 

I zipped up my thin hoodie to try and keep me warm in the cold air of the night as I walked down the road. I kicked a small rock in front of me as I walked to try and keep myself entertained when I heard a noise from the other side of the road.

 

On the opposite sidewalk to me was a young man with black hair who was hurriedly walking with his eyes on the floor. I continued walking for a further minute before I finally decided to cross the road and humour myself by talking to this stranger.

 

He looked up at me with wide, grey-blue eyes as I began walking beside him.

 

“Hey.” I smiled up at him.

 

“Hey.” He spoke so quietly I could barely hear him, even in the silence of the night.

 

“So, care to let me know why you’re wandering the streets at three in the morning?” I asked.

 

“I, uh, got into an argument with my best friend so I went to the club. I guess I got a bit too drunk because I ended up dancing on tables and almost fought some bitch. Then I got kicked out of my hotel for being too rowdy in the lobby and lost my shoes.” He gestured to his feet where I noticed he was only wearing black socks, one of them with a hole in the side.

 

I noticed his voice was also shaky when he spoke and that’s when I finally realised he wasn’t wearing a jacket and his pale arms were sporting some very prominent goosebumps.

 

“Shit, you must be freezing, want me jacket?” I frowned.

 

“No, I’m fine.” He scoffed.

 

“Seriously, you’re covered in goosebumps.” I insisted.

 

“Fine, but the jacket better be damn comfy.” He sighed.

 

I chuckled as I shrugged of the black jacket and gave it to him. He quickly pulled it over his shoulders and pulled it tightly around his torso.

 

“Thanks.” He smiled, “So, my name’s Kellin and I’d quite like to know why you’re walking the streets too.” 

 

“I got into an argument with my boyfriend; well, now he’s my ex. So I went for a drive but I ran out of gas and now I’m walking back to my apartment.” I shrugged, my story seeming somewhat boring compared to Kellin’s.

 

“You broke up with your boyfriend and now you’re going back to an apartment which you presumably shared together?” Kellin raised an eyebrow.

 

“Shit.” I muttered.

 

“If you want, you can stay with me.” Kellin shrugged.

 

“Are you sure?” I asked.

 

“You’re lonely with no place to stay and I need company too so, why not?” He smiled at me.

 

* * *

 

KELLIN’S POV::

 

I had convinced Vic into staying up and drinking with me and we were currently running low on whisky. I went into my kitchen to find some more but after a few minutes I guess Vic got bored because I heard footsteps walking into the kitchen behind me

 

I was about to turn around and greet him but he stopped me by coming up behind me and wrapping his arms around my waist

 

"Hey." He whispered in my ear.

 

He began leaving a trail of kisses down my neck, making sure to leave a lovebite at the base.

 

I turned around and brought his lips to mine.

 

"Jump." Vic whispered, his voice husky and filled with lust.

 

I wrapped my legs around his waist and he carried me towards the stairs.

 

“Which one’s your room?” Vic murmured against my lips.

 

“First one on the left.” I answered hurriedly, placing a hand on the back of his neck to keep his lips against mine.

 

He pushed open the door to my room when we got to the top of the stairs and made his way over to my bed, practically throwing me onto it with little effort.

 

Vic climbed on top of me and brought his lips to mine again before pulling away and hurriedly removing my shirt. He kissed down my neck and my stomach before coming to the top of my jeans. He pulled off my belt and undid my jeans. I lifted my hips up off the bed to help him pull my jeans off my legs, doing the same for my boxers too.

 

He placed his hands between my knees and spread my legs, kissing along my inner thigh getting closer and closer to my hard cock.

 

“Please don’t tease Vic.” I whimpered, bucking my hips.

 

He smirked before taking my erection in one hand and taking the tip into his mouth. I trembled when he swirled his tongue around my tip and started to bob his head up and down, taking more of me into his mouth each time until my tip was touching the back of his throat and his nose was touching my abdomen.

 

He kept at it for several minutes, one of my hands fisting the crisp white bed sheets, the other tangled in his brown hair.

 

I gasped when I felt myself getting closer to the edge and bucked my hips, accidentally forcing myself farther into his mouth causing him to gag slightly. I pulled on his hair and he took my cock out of his mouth, looking up at me with dark, sinful eyes and swollen lips, wet with saliva.

 

“Fuck, Vic, I can’t hold on much longer.” My breathing was heavy and my chest rose and fell rapidly.

 

“I’d better hurry up and do my job then, huh?” He breathed out, his voice deep and husky.

 

Vic grabbed onto my hips and kissed up my chest, kissing up my neck until he could whisper into my ear, “Hands and knees.”

 

I turned over onto my hands and knees and stuttered, “There’s lube in the, uh, the top drawer.”

 

I buried my face in the pillows on the bed as I heard the drawer opening and some rustling. I heard the rip of a foil packet and the loud snap of a cap opening.

 

I shivered when I felt a lube-coated finger pressing against my hole. I arched my back and tensed slightly when he slid his finger inside of me. He pumped it in and out of me a few times before sliding another finger in beside it.

 

I winced at the slight burn when he begun scissoring his two fingers but that soon turned to pleasure as his long fingers brushed against my prostate. I let out a moan as he hit it again. 

 

He pushed in another finger and I whimpered as he worked them inside of me, brushing against my prostate with each thrust.

 

Pre-cum was dripping from my throbbing cock as he pulled out his fingers, leaving me with an empty feeling until he slowly pushed his thick dick into me. Vic ran his hands along my hips a few times as he waited for me to adjust to his size.

 

“Move.” I moaned as the stretching feeling of pain subsided and slowly turned into pleasure.

 

He pulled out of me until only his tip was inside of me before thrusting into me again, directly hitting my prostate causing me to let out a loud moan of pleasure.

 

“Oh my God, Vic harder, please.” I begged.

 

His hands tightened around my hips until I was certain there would be bruises left there in the morning. He thrust into me harder and faster, the sound of skin slapping against skin almost echoing around the room.

 

I let out long strings of moans as he kept brushing against my prostate and began letting out groans as his thrusts became sloppier the closer he got to the edge.

 

“Fuck, Vic. I’m so close.” I gasped, grabbing the bed sheets in my hands.

 

Vic put his arm around my waist and took a hold of my cock. He stroked it in time with his thrusts, my moans getting louder and louder until I finally tensed as my orgasm hit me. Time seemingly slowed down as Vic continued thrusting into me, riding out my high whilst chasing his own release.

 

“Fuck, Kellin.” He groaned as he came into the condom, giving a few more quick thrusts into me before pulling out and collapsing beside me.

 

I led down next to him, taking deep breaths as I curled up next to him. He took the condom off and tied a knot in it before throwing it into the bin beside my bed.

 

I hooked my leg over his waist as he curled his right arm around my shoulder and turned his head to look at me.

 

He placed a kiss to my forehead as my eyes started to close, sleep overwhelming me.


End file.
